The present invention relates to a portable cigarette caddy. In the prior art, containers designed to hold and allow dispensing of cigarettes are known. In this regard, Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,505,748 to Tamis, 1,988,546 to Duhan, 2,207,593 to Lorant and 2,625,937 to Sperry. Each of these references teaches a device for holding and dispensing a tobacco product. Tamis teaches such a device wherein cigarettes are lifted out of the container responsive to lifting of the lid thereof. However, neither Tamis nor any of the other references listed above teaches or suggests all of the aspects of the present invention, especially the simultaneous opening of a door and dispensing of a cigarette in the particular manner disclosed herein.